


Scelte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [12]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Introspection, no sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 100 prompt challenge con 95. ScelteAlle volte devi scegliere tu il tuo percorso e chi sei. Alice è Alice perché vuole esserlo.Leggermente non-sense.





	Scelte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: “Still Here” dei Digital Daggers.

SCELTE

**_"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_ **

_"E' meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato affatto"._

_Non c’è tempo, devi crescere._

“Te ne andrai?” domandò il cappellaio accarezzandole il viso. Alice arrossì e abbassò.

_Non c’è tempo, devi sposarti._

“Penso proprio di sì. Là fuori c’è un mondo che ha bisogno che io lo cambi” rispose Alice e la voce le tremò.

_Non c’è tempo, il sogno deve finire._

“Ti dimenticherai di me?” domandò il cappellaio e le mise il proprio cappello in testa.

_Non c’è tempo, sei già troppo pazza._

Alice negò con il capo e le iridi le divennero liquide.

“Come potrei mai dimenticare la tua  _deliranza_  del giorno della _giubilanza_?” domandò con voce roca.

_Non c’è tempo, il tuo visino sfiorirà._

Il cappellaio le s’inchinò davanti, le accarezzò il viso pallido e chiuse gli occhi storti. La baciò assaporando il sapore delle labbra di lei.

_Non c’è tempo, pensi troppe cose inadeguate._

Alice ricambiò il bacio e la sua pelle divenne più chiara. Il ticchettio dell’orologio del panciotto del Bianconiglio le rimbombava in testa.

_Le rose del giardino della regina non sono più bianche, ma rosse. Ti tingerai anche tu pelle di luna?_

Alice iniziò a cadere al contrario. I capelli biondi le oscillavano ai lati del viso e il cappello le volò via finendo nelle mani del Cappellaio. La giovane allungò le mani verso di lui e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Hai posato mille volte le carte sul tavolo. Ti vorranno tagliare la testa anche per quello?

È solo un sogno. Continui a cadere nella stranezza, ma quell’oscurità assomiglia così tanto alla tua confusione. Sta davvero succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, ti aspettano sotto il gazebo per dire un sì che non vuoi pronunciare. I quadri hanno già immortalato la scena, ma forse il pittore avrà un blocco di stomaco come il tuo promesso se tu non cucinerai le cose giuste.

_Sei l’Alice sbagliata. Sei quasi nient’affatto Alice. Sei poco Alice. Sei quasi Alice. O se già più Alice. Sei Alice? Sì, è il tuo nome, ma hai cambiato così tanto taglia che non sai più chi sei. La domanda resta ‘tu chi sei?’. Fumosa come le pestilenziali nubi che alza il Brucaliffo._

“Lo sapevo che eri assolutamente Alice!” sentì gridare la voce di lui, che si fece sempre più lontana.

“E tu eri la mia  _moltezza_ ” mormorò.

_ Alice, tu sei matta, ma i migliori sono matti. _

Alice atterrò, il mondo le girò intorno e tornò dritto. La giovane alzò il capo, sporgendo il mento.

“È tempo di fare le mie scelte” disse dura.

_E ciò grazie a un cappellaio, perché è meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato affatto._


End file.
